


【横雏】Puppy love

by Lena1020klinbo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena1020klinbo/pseuds/Lena1020klinbo
Summary: 幼犬化雏
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 6





	【横雏】Puppy love

「幼犬饲养指南第一条：幼犬非常活泼、好奇且精力旺盛。」

“Yoko。”  
“Yoko。”  
“Kimi——”

见坐在沙发上的横山始终不肯搭理他，Hina有点儿不满地把脸皱成小小的一团，气鼓鼓地撅起了嘴巴。他扒着横山的肩膀一鼓作气地跨坐到横山的腿上，幼犬的耳朵竖起来一抖一抖，想要挡住横山的视线。  
黏人的家伙。

电视上的剧情刚进展到精彩的地方，横山吸了一口气，抱住他的脑袋，手指把两个竖起来的小耳朵按住，抻着脖子看着男女主角对话的画面。  
幼犬小小地挣扎了几下，眼看着反抗无效，便气呼呼地趴到他的胸口上，但很快又不安分起来，整个人在他怀里打了滚翻个儿，张开了嘴巴露出小小尖尖的八重齿，啊呜一口啃在他的脖子上。

大约在半年之前，横山在家门口捡到了Hina。幼犬浅棕色的毛发被打湿了，软趴趴地躲在横山的家门口避雨。看到这家门口的主人回来，圆溜溜的黑眼睛闪了闪，似乎明白自己应该要换个地方躲雨了。但也许是趴太久了，撑起来的后腿有气无力，整个身体也跟着摇摇晃晃，两只短短的前腿也费力地蹬了几下，最终挣扎着又倒在门前的地毯上，骨碌碌地打了一个滚，四肢张开，肚皮朝天。  
大概自己也觉得不好意思，抬起一双小狗爪子默默地捂住自己的脸颊。  
哎呀呀。横山裕被萌得不能自已，蹲下揪起幼犬的后颈把它整个抱到怀里，趁大雨倾盆之前进了家门。

仿佛雏鸟情结一般，被抱回家的幼犬总是喜欢粘着它的新主人撒娇，时不时就跳到横山的身上滚来滚去，被挠挠下巴和肚子就会舒服地眯起眼睛摊开四肢。  
如果是别家走失的，那么找到主人便把它归还回去，如果是只落单流浪的幼犬，那么自己就来养它。原本横山是这样打算着的，然而实际上这两种情况都并不存在。

连横山也已经忘记具体是什么日期了，总之应该是个寒冷的冬夜。他裹着厚厚的毛绒睡衣抱着自家家宠坐在沙发上看着电视打发时间，幼犬的肚子摸起来暖烘烘的，偏凉的指尖也跟着热了起来。它温顺地躺在自己怀里，在他揉着小脑袋的时候伸出舌头来亲昵地舔了舔他的手掌心。  
横山那时看着无聊的剧情有点昏昏欲睡，忽然之间便觉得身上一沉，怀里的幼犬噗通一下子变成了少年的模样，见他惊诧至极的样子还无知无觉地搂住他的肩膀，伸出粉红色的舌尖舔了舔横山的脸颊。  
大约科学已死。整个人恍恍惚惚仿佛跌入不真实的梦境，闪过的第一个念头竟然是家里的那本《幼犬饲养指南》岂不是再无用武之地。

不，兴许还是有点用的。  
比如现在。

「幼犬饲养指南第二条：建议每天抽出几个小时陪幼犬玩耍，或者陪在它的身边。」

横山收紧了胳膊，窝在他怀里的少年因为得不到横山的注意力还是有些气恼的样子，咬着手指不安分地扭来扭去。他叹了口气，从电视剧里短暂地分出神来，抽出手挠了挠Hina的下巴，另一只手则从腋下穿过，揉了揉他刚吃过团子的小肚子。  
Hina明明还在鼓着脸生着气，却不由自主地贴着横山的手指蹭了蹭，在沙发上扑腾了两下小腿，带着鼻音哼了两声。

横山不自觉地微笑起来，又伸出手指来挠了挠他。耷拉下来的犬耳又微微竖起来，小幅度地一晃一晃。  
眼看着要和少年达成和解，电视机里忽然响起了一阵紧张的鼓点声，横山裕抬头看了一眼，又不由自主地坐直了身体。

啊啊，那个女孩子，陷入危险之中了。  
快点想出解救办法啊……

明明知道是虚构的故事情节，横山却意外地能够沉浸其中。漂亮的眉形因为眉头蹙起而产生些许的变形，像明太子颜色一样的饱满嘴唇不自觉地微微张开，看上去一副忧心忡忡的样子，货真价实地为剧中的女孩子担忧起来。  
于是揉肚子挠下巴的手也完全停住，得不到关注的幼犬又不满意地蹬了蹬腿，捏着他的手腕，微微偏过脑袋张开口啊呜一下咬住横山修长的手指，把食指的手指尖都含了进去。  
湿热的口腔把含进去的手指部分濡湿，尖尖的小牙齿把手指当成磨牙棒一般咬来咬去地磨蹭，又用小舌头安慰讨好似的舔了舔凹下的牙印。  
横山还对电视剧里的画面恋恋不舍，目光没动，用空着的那只手揉了揉Hina的头发捏了捏他竖起来的耳朵，一边口上教育着“都告诉你了这样不卫生”一边想要拔出手指来。幼犬哼了一声，舌尖反而按着顺序挨个的舔了过去，小尖牙咬在指腹上。  
“嘶……Hina！”他的目光终于从电视转移到怀里的幼犬身上，忍不住轻声责怪了一句。  
Hina抓着他的手，仰着脸抬起眼睛来看着他。一双圆溜溜水汪汪的眼睛有着极其可爱的轮廓，眼型像是杏仁眼珠像是黑水银，明显标志的双眼皮，下垂的眼尾显得无辜又清纯。横山说出口的责怪熄了火哑了声，一双狭长漂亮的眼睛微微眨动了一下，看着Hina把他的中指含到嘴巴里抬起眼睛露出乖巧湿润的上目线。

另一股火气从下半身蹿了上来。  
横山又晃了晃终于抽出手，把Hina从怀里面捞起来，低下头要亲亲这个小家伙还沾着一点点晶亮口水的嘴唇。Hina在这个时候闹起了脾气，伸出手往反方向推着他的胸口，哼了一声扭着头不让他亲。  
“怎么不看电视了，”他说，“Kimi看电视不就好了，才不需要我呢。”

小心机鬼，说得好像不是被你勾起兴致来的一样。

横山伸出手来拍了一下他的小屁股，张开手掌把毛茸茸的小尾巴包起来，用力地揉了揉。Hina便又轻易地服了软，躺在他怀里搂着横山脖子哼哼唧唧地撒娇抱怨，Kimi不理我最讨厌Kimi了，诸如此类，带着沙哑软糯的鼻音。  
横山就捏着他的下巴撬开唇齿亲了下去，舌头将两颗知觉敏感的犬齿舔来弄去，舔得他从尾巴尖往上都跟着酥软，蜷起腿来缩在横山怀里，身下贴着横山的那一处扭来蹭去。半勃的地方很快就在裤子里鼓起一团，硬邦邦地顶着他。

Hina拿手指揪着横山的衣领，低下头来凑过去用牙齿咬开横山衣服的扣子。即使变成了人类还是改不了小动物的习性，习惯用牙齿来解决问题。横山觉得他拱着小脑袋努力的样子实在可爱便恶趣味地没有矫正，直到看着他有点焦躁地哼出声来才抱起他来自己用手把扣子解了下来。  
顺带着也解开了Hina的衬衫扣子。少年穿着横山的衬衫，套在小小的身体上显得过于宽松，挽了好几道的袖子。小尾巴早就被挤到内裤的外面，把白衬衫的尾部撑起了小小的晃动的一团。  
被解开扣子的衬衫根本遮不住身体，露出光溜溜的肩膀还有胸前的两点。Hina整个身体都紧紧地贴着横山磨蹭，屁股抬起来挺直了腰张开口轻轻咬了一下他的脖子，舔了舔横山软软的耳垂，声音小小的叫着Kimi。

电视剧似乎还没有播完，但是横山已经没有心思再看下去了。

他低下头来含住他小小的乳首吮吸起来，湿热的舌头舔过乳尖带起一阵阵的酥麻感，让Hina弓起身体敏感地颤抖了起来，本能地更往前凑了一点，不安分地扭动让牙齿和乳首之间发生磕碰，又疼又痒。幼犬被激得叫了一声，抓着他的手磨蹭请求。另一边，另一边也要。  
于是横山一手揽住他的腰，另一手揉捏着没有被含住的乳粒，被时常修剪的光滑指甲时不时刮上一刮，身体很快就开始燥热发烫。

身下的器官便也就跟着鼓胀起来，抵着纯棉的内裤濡湿了一片，难受极了。他有点委屈又有点难耐地扭动着，小尾巴跟着焦躁地一甩一甩，单纯地试图将碍人的衣物都蹭下来。  
Kimi，要。

连情欲的诉求都是直白天真的。

横山裕又舔了一下挺立的乳首才松开，乳尖已经被舔咬得红肿湿漉，离开了温暖的口腔，空气激起一丝凉意，Hina不舒服地皱了皱眉毛，更努力地往他怀里缩了一缩。  
揪了揪冒出来的小尾巴，横山裕抱着他站了起来。在卧室床上给他脱掉了衣服，Hina则也有学有样地扯掉了横山的裤子，扒开内裤边露出胀大的性器来。

像是动物好奇的习性一样地，Hina用比横山小一号的手握住了硬挺炙热的性器，伸出舌尖来舔了一下，又用张开嘴巴含住了顶端。  
Hina抬起眼睛来看着横山，又露出水汪汪的幼犬上目线，似乎在询问着横山这样是否合适。嘴巴里含着的东西忍不住又胀大了一圈，撑得口腔酸胀，Hina呜咽了一声，无措感使得他的眼睛忍不住更湿了一些。  
横山吸了一口气，忍着头皮发麻的快感，温柔地拍了拍他的脸颊。  
“不要做，Hina，张开嘴巴。”

Hina有点迷茫的张开了嘴巴，让横山把性器抽了出来，闪着晶亮液体的眼角嘴角都微微往下垂着，看起来困惑又委屈。  
“Kimi，不喜欢吗？Subaru说这样会很舒服……”  
很好，这下子把元凶也招供出来了。

“是很舒服，但是我不喜欢让你这样。”  
横山捏捏他耷拉下来的耳朵，把他抱到怀里面。手指摸到枕头底下的一管润滑油，挤出来涂满了手指，顺着臀缝向下滑到穴口，探了进去。  
Hina哼了一声，腰胯扭动了一下。被进入的感觉很快就让他忘记了短暂的迷惑，他张开了腿，让横山的手指进入得更顺利了一些。从一根到三根，内部很快便敏感地一张一合起来，吮着横山的手指不放。  
手指上的润滑油涂得有些多，随着抽插次数的增加不久就响起噗嗤噗嗤的淫靡水声，不少液体被挤了出来，打湿了毛茸茸的尾巴。被手指碾压刮蹭着内壁上的敏感点，幼犬呜咽着软在横山的怀里，软绵绵的声音叫得更大。  
“不要，不要手指……要Kimi。”

贪吃的小家伙。横山侧着脸亲了亲他，手指又故意坏心思地往里面戳弄了一下。  
“发情期可怎么办，嗯？”  
被手指戳弄到敏感点的幼犬惊叫了一声，绷紧了腰肢蜷起了脚趾，竖起来的耳朵颤了颤，毛茸茸的耳朵几乎都可以见到浅浅的粉红色了。生理性的眼泪也一下子涌了出来，圆圆的眼睛湿漉漉的，软软的声音听上去委屈极了，Hina含着泪吸了吸鼻子。  
“想要……想要Kimi……呜……Kimi给我……”

会撒娇的孩子有糖吃。

扩张得差不多了，横山拍拍幼犬的小屁股，Hina轻哼了一声，膝盖跪在了柔软的床垫上，抬起少年纤细的腰肢来。少年还没有完全成熟的身体透着稚嫩却诱人的气息，犹如一颗青涩已透出艳色的果实，尽管从年龄上来说大概已经完全在人类法律许可的范围之内，但是单是视觉上来说绝对够得上是犯罪的标准。  
横山俯身弯腰，顺着他脊背间漂亮的蝴蝶骨一路亲吻到尾椎，有点湿漉的小尾巴敏感地颤抖着，又被他放在手心揉了揉。

Hina腿软得几乎要跪不住了。额头枕着交叠在一起的手臂，稍稍有些倒空的大脑产生一阵阵的晕眩感。  
“Kimi快点……”

横山伸开手臂，几乎可以把Hina整个人搂抱在怀里，他环住他的腰肢，性器一鼓作气地插入到湿润温暖的后穴之中。  
幼犬颤抖地叫出声来，耳朵随着肉体的动作也跟着前后晃动，尾巴一甩一甩地扫过横山的腰胯，酥酥麻麻勾人的痒意让横山的顶弄更深入激烈了一些。  
Hina叫得更大声了一些，沙哑的带着哭腔的呻吟声几乎是从喉咙间被顶出来的一样，支离破碎断断续续，被顶得双腿打颤腰肢发软，几乎全靠横山抱着。  
“好酸……呜……Kimi、Kimi好大……”  
横山的呼吸声也跟着粗重起来。白皙紧实的身体流下晶莹的汗珠，顺着隐隐约约的腹肌滑下。眉眼之间的色彩被汗水染得更为浓重艳丽。他微微锁着眉头，因为Hina诚实而勾人的呻吟声而情不自禁咬紧了下唇，腰胯顶弄摆动的速度更快了一些。  
“舒服吗，Hina？”

“舒、舒服……”

Hina全身都像是从水里打捞出来一样，他整个人都浸入在强烈的快感之中，在快感中浑浑噩噩浮浮沉沉，嗓子也已经哑得不像话。

“喜欢……喜欢Kimi……”他呜咽了一声，“发情期就、就给……Kimi……小宝宝……”

横山呼吸一滞，眸色似乎更深了一点。他凑过去吻他光裸的后背，手指抚摸着他突起的蝴蝶骨。  
而当事人完全不知道自己说了什么话，只觉得体内的抽插变得更为凶狠了起来，被快感激得浑身一抖，忍不住呜呜地哭出了声。  
内部被狠狠地开拓，在不断地顶撞之中横山张开了嘴巴微微咬住了幼犬的脖颈。  
仿佛动物标记的语言。  
这种暗示使得连绵不断的快感汹涌地席卷而来。幼犬哑着嗓子尖叫出声，颤抖地弓起身体，大腿绷紧，性器在没有被直接触碰的情况下便直直地射了出来。他随即软倒下去，趴在软软的床垫上微微蜷缩起来。

在喘息之间，Hina只觉得腿根上被溅上一片湿黏的微凉。  
横山最终还是射在了外面。

毛茸茸的耳朵好像有点不悦地动了动，他撅起嘴来，翻了个身钻到横山怀里。  
“宝宝。”

横山还在喘息着，闻言有点哭笑不得地摸了摸他的脑袋。  
姑且不想讲什么男孩子不能生宝宝的生理知识，但是，总之，“射进去的话肚子会不舒服喔。”  
横山说着，伸出手来揉了揉他平坦的肚子。Hina轻哼了一声，眯了眯眼睛，似乎又舒服得忘记计较这件事情了。

「幼犬饲养指南第三条：它需要一个温暖舒适的地方睡觉。」

（完）


End file.
